Tamaki's birthday night
by kyouyalover101
Summary: It's Tamaki's birthday, and he invited Kyouya over to celebrate. But is what Kyouya's planing to do be worth the invite? This is a fanfic request!


_**A/N: YAY! Fanfic requests~! I got to make: A sequel to Not Alone On Christmas, This one (drunk Kyouya and Tamaki on Tamaki's B-day), and a naughty Hikaru and Kaoru! Thank you Irockyourworld123 and Ourantwincest4! I hope I remembered and typed your names correctly. ^^' I hope I'm good, I just got finished going INSANE! Why, you ask? Because A PUBLISHING COMPANY ACCEPTED MY CHILDRENS' BOOK 'Ganda'! Can you BELIEVE IT?! I also got Rise of the Guardians! Enjoy! And happy early B-day, Tamaki~!**_

_**Fanfic for: - Ourantwincest4**_

_**Tamaki's birthday night**_

Tamaki heard the doorbell to his father's mansion ring. It was his birthday and he only called Kyouya over, mostly so that he wouldn't have to deal with the mischievous twins for once. He told one of the young maids he'll open it and the maid just swooned and scattered off.

Tamaki opened the door to let the raven-haired teen with a present in one hand and a mysteries box in another.

"What's that?" The blond asked, confused.

"I'll show you when we get up to your room." Kyouya smirked in his sly cat-like way. Tamaki gulped and lead the younger to his room, who closed the door behind him.

"Now, what is it?" Tamaki twirled, almost yanking the box from Kyouya, who chuckled.

"You aren't patient much, are you?"

"Nope, not with mysteries boxes, at least." Tamaki chuckled, opening the flaps to see two six-packs, "Kyouya, How in the FUCK did you get this?"

"Let's just say a awesome sister bought it for the mini-party."

"AWESOME! Fuyumi's the BEST!" The birthday boy laughed before he popped open a can, handing Kyouya another.

Five cans (each) later, Tamaki was the drunkest. He hiccupped and his head was practically rolling on his shoulders.

"In reality, I actually HATE hosting those preppy ass chicks. They cling to me and I NEVER have any damn space!"

Kyouya, on the other hand, was stronger against the beer, he felt only buzzed. It encouraged him to do what he was about to do.

"Yah. Hey, Tamaki-"

"Call me Daddy, already! You and the others NEVER call me by king OR daddy!" Tamaki whined, hiccupping while falling back on the bed they were sitting on.

"Ok. -_Daddy,_ how do you feel if a guy was in love with you?"

"It would sure be better then those girls, but why, Mommy?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya with drunken, but innocent, eyes.

Kyouya looked in his can for a second, not knowing whether to do it.

'_He's just an innocent idiot, why do I want to do things to him? He'll probably never talk to me again... Well, he'll forget after tonight. Might as well enjoy it.'_ Kyouya thought.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki cocked his head so he could see Kyouya's face. The youngers breath hitched before he did what he wanted, he leaned over and kissed the blond gently.

Tamaki's eyes got wide for a second before they fluttered closed and he moved his hand to the back of the raven's head. After a while Tamaki added tongue, deepening the kiss. Kyouya was surprised Tamaki kissed back, but he was happy as hell. Kyouya started straddling the blond, still making out.

"Mmm...Mommy." Tamaki moaned when they broke for a second before their lips met again, making a friction between the tongues that were colliding. Kyouya was the first to pull away a inch. They were panting in each others mouths, a trail of saliva connecting the two drunk teens.

Kyouya got off the blonds lap, who whined a bit before the younger got on his knees by Tamaki.

"I have been a naughty little mommy, Daddy."

Tamaki smirked, "And why do you think that?"

"I have been thinking dirty little thoughts about what you might could do to me." Tamaki sat up, getting on his own knees.

"What, my dear, were some of these thoughts?"

"Like, pounding your big, pulsing man meat in my slick asshole, and stuffing it down my throat, making me gag in pleasure." Kyouya moaned, taking off his shirt. Tamaki groaned, feeling the heat between his legs twitch in excitement. He took off his own shirt.

"You're right, that IS naughty. And do you know what naughty mommies need?"

Kyouya smirked and leaned forward so both his knees and hands were touching the bed, "Yes, I need a good spanking for thinking such wicked thoughts. Please, punish me, Daddy!"

Tamaki moved over to the youngest teen and rubbed his hands together, making them hot as he slapped his right hand slam-on the clothed ass, making Kyouya moan-squeal. He did it again and again before he reached around and unbuckled the raven's belt and unzipped his pants, he slipped off the pants to reveal black boxers in his face.

"Your boxers seem to be getting tight, Mommy..." Tamaki cooed, smacking both hands on each cheek and massaging the swollen area. Tamaki smirked as Kyouya moaned, he leaned over to his soon-to-be lover's ear, "Do you want me to take it off?" Tamaki purred, fondling with the other's balls through the boxers. Kyouya nodded ferociously, reaching behind him to take them off until Tamaki smacked them away.

"No, no, no. This is your punishment for being naughty." Tamaki smirked as he heard him whine and reached down and slowly took them off, making Kyouya so very eager. He almost got it off the ass until he got an idea and pulled the younger over on his back, then he finished taking the fabric off, never taking his eyes off his lover's eyes, they were shining with lust. Then, Kyouya switched their position and unbuckled the birthday boy's belt.

"You want this?" The raven teased, tracing the waistband of the jeans.

"FUCK YES!" Tamaki growled. Kyouya chuckled and unzipped the boys pants, hovering his mouth over the hot organ. He looked up at Tamaki and flicked his tongue on the slit. The blond moaned, bucking his hips. Kyouya chuckled, taking the head in. He started engulfing more, never taking his eyes off the eyes of his prize. He bobbed halfway down before he swirled his tongue around the head and rubbed the tip on the birthday boy's slit.

"Ah...Aaooh...I-I'm coming, Mommy." Tamaki groaned out before Kyouya did a wet 'pop' off the chock, "W-why did you s-stop?"

Kyouya smirked and crawled up to Tamaki, getting right at his face, "Because, I know what you really want from me, Daddy..." To emphasis what he meant, he straddled as best as he could and rubbed his ass up and down teasingly on Tamaki's rod. The blond was getting into the teasing, which made him whine when Kyouya stopped and got on his knees.

Kyouya reached in his discarded pants and pulled out a bottle of lube. Tamaki was too into his horny daze to ask why he had lube. Kyouya noticed this and laughed, loving the power he had over Tamaki right now. He lavished three of his own fingers with the slick formula and reached over, sticking his index finger in his ass. He soon after added the second finger, moved the digits in and out.

"Oh...Tama-tamaki! Oooh!" Kyouya added the last finger, tensing around the three, "D-daddy..." The raven moaned, relaxing and searching for his sweet spot.

Tamaki was staring at his soon-to-be lover hungrily. All the moans the younger was inflicting made him hot. He groaned when Kyouya screamed in pleasure after he found the tangle of nerves. Tamaki sat up on his knees, tracing his finger on Kyouya's back.

"You ready, baby?" Kyouya nodded, wanting this more then anything, even more then his fathers company. Tamaki gently pushed Kyouya on all fours on his bed. Tamaki got his belt and reached for Kyouya's hands, tying them together. Kyouya moaned out, he never knew Tamaki liked bondage sex. He heard the older lubricate his wood with the lube, but before he could think any more he felt Tamaki grip his ass and pull it open so he could enter easily. Tamaki leaned forward and kissed the raven's neck.

"I'm going in." Tamaki whispered seductively. Kyouya's breath hitched, getting ready. Then he felt the heat enter his, he gasped. It was so hot, so hard, and so...sexy. It made him pant with lust. But, to his disadvantage, Tamaki was going slow as a turtle on his moves. It was sweet that he thought the younger couldn't handle going fast, but he got irritated, It was his form of torture.

"Daddy...fuck me...fuck me NOW! Hard and fast. Make me writhe with pleasure!" Kyouya groaned, pushing back as hard as he could. Tamaki pant-laughed at Kyouya's dirty-needy talk, but he was eager to comply with the youngers wishes. He started pounding hard into his asshole. Kyouya was writhing, all right, spreading his legs more with every thrust.

"You look so sexy right now. Spreading and moaning like a little bitch. Do it, moan to me how much you want this." Tamaki whispered evilly in the back of Kyouya's neck, pulling out until only the head was in. Kyouya growled, but with little anger.

"I want this so bad! Please, Daddy! PLEASE FUCK ME!" That was enough to set Tamaki off, he pounded in deep, making Kyouya scream because it landed dead-on his prostate. They didn't even care if any one of Tamaki's maids heard. They only cared about each other and getting to their orgasms. Tamaki aimed for the spot again, sneered and bucked his hips, getting that spot again and again...and again.

Kyouya was jerking, saliva falling from his mouth. He was so close it wasn't even funny, he whined because he couldn't reach for his own erection. Tamaki noticed this and craned his arm around the youngers legs and gripped the one organ the raven wanted to be touched. He jerked the hard as fuck rod in time with his thrusts.

"Ah...ah...ah! Coooilgh! T-tama- AAaooh! D-DADDY, I-I'M C-om-!" Kyouya went cross-eyed as he came on the blonde's hand and the bed. The was Kyouya tensed around Tamaki made him go overboard, he came in his lover. They were both panting, riding out their high. After, Tamaki pulled out and laid by the younger, hooking his arm around Kyouya and puling him close. Kyouya cuddled on the blond. He was almost asleep until Tamaki said something that made him jump.

"You know, I always loved you, I never knew you felt the same."

"Well...You will probably not think like that in the morning after you're sober."

"Oh, I'm sober all right." Tamaki chuckled.

Kyouya's eyes gone wide, "What do you mean?"

"I faked being drunk...I only really drank one can." Tamaki laughed, kissing the shocked teen.

Kyouya sighed, embarrassed, "You asshole." Kyouya kissed back, they made-out before they fell asleep.

_**A/N: Hehehe! I wonder what would happen if Hikaru and Kaoru video taped THIS! -gets evil- If you don't know what that means, read 'Dance for Tamaki' Comment what you think would happen! Like and review, please, no evil comments unless it's constructive! See you later!**_


End file.
